


Forbidden Encapture

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [6]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: A Stalker Rescues Him, Aftercare, Aloy Gets Captured By Bandits, And Then Fucks Him, Angst, Bestiality, Brief Machine P.O.V (Second Chapter), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Friendly Stalker, Genderbent Aloy, M/M, Non-Consensual Sexual Content, Sex with a Machine, Smut, also knotting, because why not, in that order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: (Genderbent)-Aloy gets in over his head, captured and bound and at the mercy of dirty, vile bandits. He is quickly taken advantage of, but gets his revenge in a very explosive sort of way- at least for the bandits in question.To be fair though, he did warn them what would happen.





	1. Forbidden Encapture - (1)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Ruined Hunting Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656089) by [Damien_Kova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova). 



> A/N: So, I had a /lot/ of fun writing this one~! *grins*
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading it~!
> 
> And as always, comments and Kudos are appreciated~! *purrs loudly*
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> P.S. Inspiration from the fic listed is mostly for the "Knotting" part only~ *smiles sheepishly* I hope that's okay~
> 
> ~ D.C.

Aloy groaned quietly as he stirred from the depths of the darkness that had taken him, sore and bleeding. Vivid green eyes cracked open, adjusting slowly to the darkness, the night sky above black, save for the expansive nebula that covered it. Two torches blazed within view, the fire flickering on the wooden sticks, forever burning, it seemed like.

Closing his eyes tightly, Aloy gritted his teeth, trying to move, but was prevented by thick rope wound tightly around his arms, wrists, torso, and legs. He hissed sharply at the burn from the rope around his wrists and stopped moving, letting his eyes flutter open once more to take proper evaluation of the damage.

He was bound, sore and bleeding,  _ naked _ , and in an unfamiliar environment. The red, tattered flags suggested a bandit encampment and the thought made him shiver in fear. It wasn’t cold, but the air was slightly chilled against his naked skin, causing him to focus more on this prominent fact.

“Well, well,  _ well _ ,” Aloy stiffened up when he heard a voice directed at him and glared sharply at the man that came into view. “Our little prize is awake~”

A sharp whistle was heard then and Aloy flinched back away from it, as another man came into view, “You certainly caught a pretty one,” he said with a vile smirk and Aloy narrowed his eyes.

“Call me pretty again and I’ll put you into the ground, you dirty, murderous  _ creep _ ,” he hissed and the bandit smirked at him, stepping up to him and grabbing his chin, jerking it up roughly.

“Ain’t a thing you can do to me, boy,” he snickered. “You’re harmless. Fuck if you ain’t got a pretty mouth though,” he added with a low leering rumble and Aloy tried jerking his head away.

“Hey now… Boss won’t like if you toy with the merchandise,” the other bandit said with a frown, causing him to smirk a little wider, an expression of dark perversion across his face.

“ _ Now _ , how can we make sure he’s perfect for the auction if we don’t test him out ourselves~?” he asked and the other bandit took a few moments to realize what he was saying before he had a matching smirk across his own face, looking over Aloy’s naked body in a way that had the boy’s skin crawling with disgust.

“You touch me and I’ll  _ kill you _ ,” he snapped and the bandits laughed at him.

“You sure are a firecracker, ain’t you~?” the bandit purred back and Aloy let out a sharp breath when he was suddenly let go, his head falling abruptly. “Go get the lube, if we damage him before he gets sold, Boss  _ will _ be pissed.” Aloy didn’t lift his head, as he flicked his tongue out to wet his lips, glaring at the ground, before suddenly he caught sight of the little whistle around his neck- the one he had made himself for his beasts and he bit his bottom lip to keep from grinning.

Turning his head, he tucked his chin in, trying to catch the thin silver chain with his teeth, missing the first two times before he grabbed it successfully on the third try. Having the chain firmly in his mouth, he began to work his tongue around it to move the chain up, trying to get at the whistle.

Before he could grab it, however, the bandit yanked it from his mouth and laughed almost cruelly, “What’s this~? A  _ whistle _ ? Do you think you’re clever, boy? Even if you blew on this little  _ toy _ , no one would come rescue you. Not a guard or hunter in  _ miles _ .”

Aloy glared vehemently at him, before he spat in the bandit’s face, pissed that he had the chance to call his beast taken from him. If the bandit could just  _ go away _ -

Aloy cried out when his chin was grabbed roughly, the bandit no longer grinning at him, instead glaring daggers at the boy, “Oh, you’re going to regret that, boy,” he growled out, low and dangerous, before suddenly he was pulling his cock from his pants and prying Aloy’s mouth open. “Open wide, boy, and you better hope you’re a good little cocksucker, or there will be trouble for you…~”

Aloy panicked at the words and the actions, eyes wide and fearful and he tried to pull away, but was helpless as he was immobile. With the bandit’s thick, dirty fingers prying his mouth open, he was forced to take his cock- a long, thick piece of heated flesh- into his throat and he gagged on it, as it was thrust deep and hard until he had all of it inside of his mouth.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as he choked on the thick cock inside of him, and closed his eyes tight, refusing to let the bandit have that satisfaction. When the bandit withdrew his cock, Aloy let his eyes flutter open as he took in a deep, rasping breath, and glared daggers at the bandit when he shoved his cock right back inside his mouth.

The bandit didn’t so much as flinch when his companion returned with another in tow, this man decorated in thicker, intricate armor, “Our little gem’s awake now~? I certainly hope you’re treating him like the treasure he is…~” the man said, with a low, dark chuckle and Aloy got the feeling that he was the boss in this dump.

“Ooh  _ yeah _ …~” the bandit currently with his cock shoved in Aloy’s throat moaned when the Seeker reflexively swallowed around him. “Boy’s a natural cocksucker~ Should think about keeping him-” he cut himself off with a sharp hiss, holding tight to Aloy’s hair as he suddenly shoved all the way into the boy’s mouth, filling it with his foul seed. “ _ Fuck _ ~”

When he pulled out, Aloy immediately spat it all out, coughing and taking in deep ragged breaths, as the bandit’s laughed at him, “Don’t worry boy, you’ll be swallowing like a champ in a few weeks,” the boss said and Aloy gritted his teeth, shivering at the implications. “Now let’s see that ass of yours.” Aloy held stock still as the large man walked around him, keeping his gaze on him as best he could, and jolted when his ass was smacked, the sound loud and stinging in the air. “Roman will pay top price for you, boy…~” he purred and Aloy bit his tongue to keep from responding, instead focusing his gaze once more on his whistle.

“Hey Boss!” the bandit in front of him laughed. “Pretty boy thinks he can call for help with this fancy little whistle of his~”

The bandit leader snickered, smacking Aloy’s ass once more, before pressing  _ slick _ fingers against his entrance, “Yeah~? Well, why not  _ let _ him?” Aloy felt his heartbeat quicken, even as he clenched his eyes closed tight at the feeling of those thick, blunt invading digits inside his hole. “Ah,  _ fuck _ , boy you’re so  _ tight _ ~ But you sure as  _ hell _ ain’t a virgin.”

Aloy flushed rather darkly at this, that the bandit  _ knew _ he’d been fucked before just by…  _ feeling _ inside of him. “L-let me blow my whistle and you’ll all die,” he said instead, a little shaky and the bandits all laughed.

“That right~? Well,” Aloy’s breath caught, eyes wide when he felt the bandit’s fingers be replaced by something so much  _ bigger _ and hotter, at his entrance. “Let him have it~” the man teased and Aloy quivered, muscles tense. He barely registered the bandit in front of him taking hold of the whistle, before it was suddenly at his mouth.

Gripping it tight with his teeth, Aloy blew the  _ second _ that the bandit leader forced his thick cock inside of him, to keep himself from screaming at the sharp, burning pain that felt  _ nothing _ like when a machine had its way with him. This wasn’t the first human cock inside of him, All-Mother knows, but it had been so  _ long _ , Aloy had almost  _ forgotten _ what it felt like. Thick and hot and  _ human _ .

The bandits all  _ laughed _ when they heard nothing from the whistle and it was yanked from Aloy’s mouth, “Damn thing’s broken!” One of them said and Aloy cried out, tears at the corners of his eyes as he was fucked through their laughter. “What a joke~!”

“Ain’t  _ no one _ coming to save you, boy,” the leader grunted, his words low and dark and forceful like each of his thrusts. The Seeker jolted when that thick cock inside of him pierced against that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him and the bandit snickered,  _ purposefully _ avoiding his prostate save for every few thrusts.

“Heh, look at that Boss, pretty boy’s  _ enjoying _ this~” Aloy felt fingers at his lips and he gritted his teeth, refusing to open his mouth for them. That didn’t seem to bother the bandit though, as the fingers were suddenly  _ forcing _ his mouth open and he gagged on them, tasting dirt and other unpleasant things on his tongue.

With fingers in his mouth and a cock in his ass, Aloy didn’t know  _ what _ to focus on, as he closed his eyes tightly, trying to think of something-  _ anything _ \- else. The bandit leader grunted and hissed as he fucked into Aloy’s tight hole, gripping his hips securely as he rode his ass, and it felt like  _ hours _ before he finally shouted his release, hilting himself deep within the boy and spilling, hot and thick, inside of him.

Aloy choked on his breath at the feeling, squirming away from it despite the pleasure it caused from a  _ memory _ .

All  _ seconds _ before there was an explosion, followed by  _ screams _ . The other two bandits jerked around, eyes wide, as the leader grunted and pulled himself out of the boy’s slickened entrance, tucking himself away with narrowed eyes. “Well? What are you two idiots waiting for!? Go see what the fuck is going on,” he ordered and they scrambled to do as told, before Aloy felt another sharp sting against his ass and he cried out. “And  _ you _ , just stay right where you are. I’m far from done with you, boy.”

Aloy watched with dark eyes as the bandit ran off in the direction of another explosion, his vivid green eyes sparkling with dangerous mirth, “But  _ I _ am done with  _ you _ .” Letting his head hang, he took the long, relief-filled minutes that followed to rest, relaxing his muscles and caring little about the slick, hot cum cooling against his hole and his thighs.

Aloy lifted his head when a screaming bandit came running into view and he watched with narrowed eyes as something invisible killed him and then silence reigned throughout the camp. Aloy flicked his tongue out, wetting his lips, before suddenly a Stalker appeared out of nowhere in front of him and he quivered at the sight, “Rahas…” he breathed out, relieved beyond measure. “You found me…~”


	2. Forbidden Encapture - (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rahas should have never let its human out of its sight...

The night was growing dark, the air chilled against heated metal, as a Stalker prowled through tall grass, scaring little tiny furry beasts out of boredom. Its tail whipped back and forth in mild agitation before it finally plopped down into the grass, laying beside the water, letting its tail slap against the water and frightening a nearby trout that was swimming upriver. Growling lowly, the Stalker watched the fish for a few moments, before going back to being agitated.

It had been several long hours since its human left it there, with the promise of returning soon. It was far  _ past _ soon, and as much as the Stalker wanted to feel  _ angry _ \- like it would have before the human found it, the last of its pack after a vicious attack from bandits- all the machine felt was  _ concern _ . Something it would have never thought possible to feel.

Several hours and its human was still  _ gone _ .

To the Stalker’s understanding, its human had gone to track down another bad human in a nearby ravine and made it stay so as not to get  _ hurt _ .

Typical, for its human to worry about  _ it _ getting hurt, when he should have been more worried about his own fragile human self. Still, though, the Stalker obeyed, because to disobey its human was to make its human mad and leave it alone in the nearest human settlement as punishment.

Resting in the grass, the Stalker debated chasing more of those fuzzy cotton balls, when it startled, hearing an almost disorienting high-pitched whistle echo through the forest. Within  _ seconds _ , the machine was up and racing through the underbrush, towards the origin of the whistle, lens bright red in anger and  _ fear _ .

Its human was in trouble and  _ needed _ it. Needed it enough to blow the whistle he almost  _ never _ used.

-0-

Triggering its stealth component, the Stalker darted towards the human gate, recognizing the colors to be what bad humans wore- what its human taught it. Launching the first mine of the night, the unsuspecting humans were caught by surprise by the explosion that followed, screaming as they burned, thrown back by the force of the explosion.

Human after human were taken out by the Stalker’s mines or its gun or its metal claws and teeth, and the machine cared little about the lives it took.

When it saw a large human running at it with a large axe, the Stalker snarled and launched at him, tearing him apart with claws and teeth, before watching as another human running away,  _ screaming _ in fear. With a predatory snarl, the Stalker chased after it, once again invisible, before suddenly the human was dead beneath its claws, just like the others before him.

When silence rang out in the settlement, the Stalker took a moment to gather its bearings before suddenly looking up, turning its attention to the human bound and vulnerable on a large flat stone. In the next second, the beast deactivated its stealth component and was met with such  _ relief _ that the Stalker had never before seen on its human’s face.

His human flicked his tongue out, quivering when the Stalker approached him, and spoke the machines given name, “Rahas…” a breath on his lips. “You found me…~”


	3. Forbidden Encapture - (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath~

The Stalker let out a mechanical trilling noise, stepping close to Aloy and nuzzling his face, before bouncing around him, taking in his current predicament.

Aloy flushed, feeling those bright blue mechanical eyes on him and he swallowed hard, “C-can you untie m-!” he squeaked when he felt the beast suddenly mounting him, eyes wide and he shuddered, feeling the tip of the Stalker’s blunt pointed tail against his entrance, the machine’s tail curling underneath it to reach comfortably. “R-Rahas…” Aloy whimpered quietly before jolting when he felt something  _ cold _ and  _ wet _ filling his hole and he realized quite quickly that the machine was  _ cleaning _ him of the lube and cum that was inside of him.

Moaning quietly as the cool feeling washed over his heated skin, Aloy let his head fall, letting the machine take care of him like it wanted to. When its tail was removed, he thought that was that, but was surprised when he felt something heated and slick replace it and shuddered as he realized what the machine planned to do.

He  _ let it _ though, knowing the machine thought it had the right, since it rescued him from these corrupted humans and Aloy moaned outright when the machine’s metal cock slid, heavy and hot and slick, inside of his quivering hole. “Nngh~” the moan was cut off by a sharp, loud gasp of pleasure as the Stalker pulled out of him, only to thrust back in, fast and sharp and rough. “ _ Fuck _ ~!”

The machine started a near  _ brutal _ pace, and Aloy was helpless to take it, bound as he was. He  _ wanted _ it though, crying out with pleasure instead of pain- his cock hard and leaking against the stone beneath his naked body. The feeling of that thick, long mechanical cock fucking in and out of him, the slide of oil slick metal smooth with just a  _ hint _ of bite to it.

The the machine found its human’s pleasure button, it immediately began a relentless pace, its metal cock piercing against the bundle of nerves with every thrust, driving its human’s pleasure higher and higher. Aloy’s cries and moans and gasps loud and unbidden in the encampment, caring little if any other human was still alive and could hear him- other prisoners or bandits still holding onto their last dying breath.

Rahas reveled in it, driving in harder and faster and deeper with every gasp and moan from its human, wanting to hear more of his noises as it growled and cooed with its own sort of pleasure. Conditioned, the Stalker didn’t need to fuck to survive, instead enjoying the act of it on its own, regardless if it needed it or not.

It also knew exactly the moment that its human was close to release, the moans broken and higher pitched, and with a low growl, it slowed its pace to a crawl, thrusting in hard and deep as it let wires and thick metal forge around the base of its cock, into a sizeable knot it had seen fuzzy beasts have during their own mating rituals. A knot that it knew its human enjoyed far more than any other human did.

Aloy cried out when he felt that metal knot forging against his wanton entrance and practically  _ begged _ for it, eyes closed tightly as tears crawled down his cheeks, babbling words he couldn’t understand himself. The Stalker growled and pressed closer to the bound human, keeping its thrusts hard and deep to give the human exactly what he wanted, before suddenly the machine let the metal knot push into the Seeker’s hole, rough and sharp, the human screaming with both pain and pleasure as the feeling triggered his release.

The Stalker kept thrusting as best as it could, now locked inside of the human, as Aloy spilled against the rock, coating it with thick white streaks, walls clenching tight around the Stalker’s metal cock. After several short, sharp thrusts, the Stalker roared as it found its own release, spilling hot and thick and  _ deep _ inside of the human, filling him with hot, slick oil and making sure  _ none _ of it leaked from its human’s hole, just how its human wanted it.

Aloy was blissfully sated, feeling the heated metal of the Stalker’s body against his flushed, sweat-slick skin, head fallen and eyes closed as he moaned pitifully with every stuttered movement the Stalker’s cock made inside of him. Shuddering with pleasure, the human let himself completely relax against the fuzzy feeling that took over.

He didn’t know how long had passed before the Stalker  _ finally _ let the knot recede- the machine able to keep it there as long as it wanted without the laws of nature taking over- and Aloy whimpered quietly when he felt both knot and cock leave his aching hole. He only had a few seconds to mourn the loss before he felt something thick and blunt replacing the metal cock and he moaned when he realized it was a  _ plug _ , forged from the Stalker’s own mechanics and he shuddered with perverted pleasure at the knowledge.

Exhausted, Aloy let his machine take care of him, drifting off into the blissful, welcoming darkness.

-0-

When Aloy woke next- thankfully dressed and cleaned up- he was at a familiar camp, outside of the Embrace, with Rahas lying on the ground beside a dim-lit campfire and Varl watching over him. When the older male noticed he was awake, a light flush dusted dark cheeks and he cleared his throat, “I… don’t want to know,” he said, voice rough and filled with a hidden lust and Aloy let a teasing smirk cross his lips as he stretched languidly, more for show than an actual  _ need _ to. “All-Mother…” Varl groaned before he shook his head sharply, “You’ll surely be the death of me Aloy…” he said and Aloy’s laughter was bright and wild and  _ alive _ .

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't forget to check out the new Tumblr I decided to make for this series, if you're interested~! *purrs*
> 
> https://silvermetalhorizon.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~ D.C.


End file.
